Communist Insurgency in Oceania
Communist Insurgency in Oceania will be a historical conflict that will take over of the whole Oceania between Oceanic Empireball and Oceanic Communist Unionball. Timeline and conflicts by countries Australia Result: Aboriginal victory. In Australia the communist revolution took place in the conflict between PR Australiaballand Holdout of Canberraball and Republic of Tasmaniaball that joined Oceanic Empireball. However this conflict took a new way when in New South Wales a communist revolution took place and conquered the city of Sydney creating the PR Australiaball, killing the last pocket of the Australian government. Then Oceanic Empireball attacked PR Australiaball to take back the clay that was taken by communists in the revolution, then the Second Australian War started. PR Australiaball was defeated and its leaders fled to Norfolk Island and joined the Oceanic Communist Unionball that continued claiming mailand Australia but had no power to take it back. The battle of Norfolk Island was the last major point of the Australian Revolution, the ships of Russian Greater SFSRball protected the island and the anti-aircrafts destroyed one enemy warplane that had been bombing the island for days. New Zealand Result: Oceanic Empire victory in New Zealand, Tokelau and Niue. Communist victory in Cook Islands The communist insurgency in New Zealand was complex. New Zealand was broken when the revolution started, the collapse of an actual working government like in Australia worried the anti-communists of Oceania. They answered by launching the Oceanic Empireball and making an internal transition of the former New Zealander government to it, without referendum or any democratic means. The communist revolution started in the mainland and almost half of the South Island had been taken by communist insurgents that had the support of most Maori tribes of the country. The Oceanic Empire troops allied by a New NATOball coallition vannished the communists from the South and North Islands, ending their revolution in the mainland. Russian Greater SFSRball sent troops and military advisors to help the communists in the last battle, they still hold an insurgency in Canterbury but they were ultimately defeated. Russia got mad that NATO killed its officers in Canterbury and sent ships and a large squad to assist the communists in taking the Cook Islands, Niue and Tokelau, in which the NATO and Oceanic Empire were in point of occuppying. In the battle of the South Pacific Ocean, the Russians ships sank three NATO ships and prevented them from assisting the invasion of the islands, the communists were able to resist the Oceanic Empire invasion of their islands, resulting in a three days war in the Cook Islands in which the communists won. In the end all New Zealand mainland was taken Oceanic Empireball but communist rebels managed to keep with Niue, Tokelau and Cook Islands with the help of Russian Greater SFSRball, these three were the only ones who born from the early New Zealander revolution, they joined the Oceanic Communist Unionball. Fiji, Solomon Islands, Guam, Tuvalu, Nauru, Vanuatu, Wallis and Futuna, Palau, and Northern Mariana Islands Result: Oceanic Empire victory. Communist revolution failed. Oceanic Empireball annexed all those countries before and defeated the communist revolts there. Kiribati, Marshall Islands, French Polynesia, Norfolk Island, Micronesia, New Caledonia, Tokelau, Tuvalu, Niue, Samoa, Cook Islands, Pitcairn Islands Result: Communist victory. In these countries the communist rebels defeated the forces of Oceanic Empireball and created communist republics. Papua Result: Communist victory but continuous anti-communist insurgency. The conflicts in Papua were long and complex, but the communists won at the end. The main events were the First Papuan War, Second Papuan War, Papuan-Indonesian War, Third Papuan War. Tonga Result: Tongan goverment victory. Tonga was allied with Oceanic Empireball and defeated the communists when they revolted there. Hawaii Result: Hawaiian government victory. Hawaii became socialist before after independence from NAUball that fell under Nazi Americaball control, so they could defend from Oceanic Empireball, also they allied with Oceanic Communist Unionball. Foreign support For the communists Russia The Russian Greater SFSRball and Belayevan Rusball actively supported and assisted the Oceanic Communist Unionball both in military and economics. Russia was involved in many battles of the war, with its ships being used to defend and attack the enemy positions. Highlighting the Battle of Canterbury in which Russian officers were killed and its cruiser sent to assist the troops was destroyed by New NATOball forces. To take revenge, the Russians sunk three NATO warships near to the Cook Islands and defended it from being taken by the Oceanic Empire. They were also involved in the Battle of the Norfolk Island, the three Battles of the South Pacific Ocean, in which the first was a victory and the two other ones stalemates, plus the innumerous Operations Sunrise. It also sent its nuclear submarines that saved them from being nuked or invaded by America and also built ultramarine basis on their islands. China During the Chang administration, Ling Chinaball declared support to the communists and sent them weapons. The communists of the People’s Swordball reportedly sent troops to fight together with the Oceanic Communist Unionball under Chang's request. Korea The government of United Koreaball declared support to the Oceanic Communist Unionball and sent them missiles able to hit New Zealand if necessary. It also sent scientists to assist in the development of their nuclear project. The action was condemned by the opponents. Indonesia The Second Indonesian Republicball was actively supporting Oceanic Communist Unionball but then with the problems emerging in Communist Papuaball that managed to be the greatest protector of the Communists in Oceania, the support ceased until Russia proposed an agreement between the two. Others Part of the International Socialist Blocball like Great People's Republic of the Philippinesball, United Greeceball, Majhradanni Afghanistanball, Malay Federationball, United Arab Republicball, New Vietnamball, New Khmerball and New Kazakhbrick showed support to Oceanic Communist Unionball too. For the liberal monarchists America Under NAUball America actively supported and assisted the Oceanic Empireball many times with its own army, besides arming their military. America many times bombed communist targets in different islands, which was however condemned by the opposition. Britain The Second British Empireball navy was an active force in assisting the Oceanic Empireball on its war and counter insurgency conflicts. Israel The Jewish Empirecube was supporting the Oceanic Empireball with air defense and war planes. Also is reported that Israel had military basis in some of their islands and both Israeli planes and ships were militarily operating there. India When Greater Indiaball reached its peak, they became very anti communist and expanded their policies around the world after being segregated by the FEAUball in Asia. Part of this included military support to the Oceanic Empireball, since India couldn’t have access to most of the Pacific Ocean due to the blockades. Some Indian soldiers were sent too, also many people of the Indian diaspora in Oceania fought for them, however also a considerable number became communist and joined the Oceanic Communist Unionball. Others Many other countries affiliated with the Americans declared support to Oceanic Empireball. Category:War Category:Oceania